


Wheel in the Sky

by Geist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Alcohol, Breast Fondling, Breast Play, Cinema Sex, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Date, Eating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Ferris Wheel, Fingering, Footjob, Footsie, Groping, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Standing Sex, Under the Table, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, date, fashion - Freeform, handjob, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Hikari and Takeru meet Mimi and Koushiro for a couple’s date. But Mimi has plans for her boyfriend, and Hikari and Takeru can’t help but get dragged in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as consenting adults.

The lights of Odaiba shone from every tower, every shop, every car swishing down the dark channels of the roads. Neon signs fizzed and flickered, and the red glimmers on radio masts and incoming planes pinpricked the glowing sky. And through the lights walked a woman and a man, smiling, chattering, happy and excited. This night, Odaiba was theirs. The lights were for them.

 

Hikari and Takeru stopped in a crowded plaza and sat on a bench next to the central fountain. All around, couples like them sat outside bars and restaurants, drinking and eating, enjoying the evening. The blazing heat of the day had dissipated, and now its warmth radiated from the pavements, and the faint hum of cicadas in a nearby park susurrated over the hubbub of the city.

 

"This is the place," Takeru said. "Can you see them anywhere?"

 

"Not yet," said Hikari, scanning the plaza. "Think they're late?"

 

"I'll text them," he said, and pulled out his phone, another little light among the millions.

 

"No need, there they are." Hikari pointed, and turned it into a wave. "Mimi! Koushiro! Over here!"

 

The one she'd addressed as Mimi squealed, and, in high heels and a sleek summer dress, dashed over to them at a pace that would have astonished an olympic sprinter.

 

"Hikari!" she said, throwing her arms around her. She leaned over and pecked Takeru on the cheek. He blushed: Mimi had only gotten prettier since he'd last seen her.

 

"Hi Mimi."

 

"You look lovely, Mimi," Hikari said. "That dress-"

 

"This old thing?" Mimi plucked at its shoulder strap. "Forget that, where did you get that skirt?"

 

Hikari smiled and modestly smoothed out its soft blue fabric. "You don't think it makes me look too much like an office lady?"

 

"Nope. Anyway, nevermind us. Look at my handsome boyfriend!"

 

Koushiro came ambling up to them, hand raised. "Hey guys," he said. "How's things?"

 

"Not bad," Takeru said. "Since we're going crazy over clothes, nice shirt, Kou."

 

"Thanks. Mimi picked it out."

 

"He still uses that fashion program of his if I don't," said Mimi in a stage whisper, and giggled.

 

"Only if I can't decide! Anyway, I turned it into an app, so thousands of people do as well."

 

"Thousands of nerds."

 

"Those nerds paid for your birthday present."

 

Takeru and Hikari laughed, and Mimi beamed proudly.

 

"See?" she said. "He's finally learning how to deal with me."

 

"That'll take me my whole life."

 

They laughed again, then Takeru said:

 

"So where were you guys thinking of eating? Hikari and I were kind of in the mood for something western..."

 

"Steaks and burgers?" Mimi said. "I could go for that."

 

"Oh!" In an instant, Koushiro had his phone out, bringing up a map. "Mimi, where was that place we went the other month? You said it was as good as anywhere you went in America."

 

"Umm - ah yeah, I remember. Kobayashi's? Yeah, that was good. It shouldn't be too busy tonight either."

 

"And it's just round the corner." Koushiro checked the map one last time, then put his phone away. "How about it?"

 

Takeru and Hikari nodded.

 

"Sounds great," Takeru said. "Hikari?"

 

"Mmhmm. Let's do it."

 

"Alright!" Mimi pumped her fist in the air. "Let's go."

 

Takeru and Hikari got to their feet, and Koushiro took the lead.

 

"It's this way," he said. "Umm, I think."

 

Mimi curled her arm around his. "Don't get us lost."

 

They found the restaurant a couple of blocks away from the plaza, tucked away down an alley. Kobayashi's turned out to be a cosy little place stuffed to the rafters with American kitsch: license plates from different states, soft drink adverts, old souvenirs and the like. A waiter showed them to their table, and they settled in, Mimi facing Koushiro, Hikari facing Takeru.

 

"So how's Todai?" Koushiro asked as they perused their menus.

 

"Good," said Takeru. "Tough, but good. Me and Hikari are in the soccer club together."

 

"Takeru's jealous 'cos I'm better than him," Hikari said with a grin.

 

"I am not. Anyway, me and Hikari's dorms are kind of far away, but we see each other enough. We've got some classes together, too."

 

"It's probably lucky that we're not closer together. Our friends already make fun of us for being high school sweethearts." Hikari blinked in surprise at an item on the menu. "What the heck's an Alabama Onion-palooza?"

 

"If it's anything like the Detroit-Style Honey-Mustard Meat Bonanza I think I'll pass," said Koushiro.

 

"Cheeseburger and a strawberry shake for me," Mimi said, folding her menu.

 

They ordered, and as their drinks arrived, kept on chatting.

 

"So how's your cooking show doing, Mimi?" Hikari said. "I saw the last episode you put up. Was the soufflé supposed to explode like that?"

 

Mimi stuck her tongue out at her. "That exploding soufflé got me a hundred new viewers. Besides, it's not like everything I film is a disaster!"

 

"I know, I know." Hikari held her hands up, conciliatory. "So how about you, Koushiro? What's next for Izumi Enterprises?"

 

"Well we started work on - hggck-"

 

"Hmm? Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, Kou," Mimi said. "Are you okay?" She took a slurp of her milkshake and peered at him innocently.

 

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Mimi had slipped off one of her shoes and stretched out her leg, pressing her stockinged foot into his crotch. He pressed himself as close to the table as he could get to hide what she was doing, and tried to reorganise a train of thought that had completely crashed under the influx of warmth and pressure on his privates.

 

"We umm, we're working on a database thinnng-" Mimi rubbed her foot up and down, feeling out his cock with her toes. His blood started to flow to distracting places. "It's for a health food place, it tra - haaah - it tracks their customers' calories for them."

 

"Oh. Neat." Hikari gave Koushiro an odd look.

 

The appearance of their food didn't save Koushiro. All through their meal, Mimi kept on tormenting him, stroking his dick without pause. He was constantly hard, and Mimi didn't give him a chance to relax. She chose the most devious moments to press down, and he could scarcely get a word out without Mimi finding a new way to rub him. All the while she maintained an expression of perfect virtuosity, and chatted casually with Hikari and Takeru.

 

Once their meals were finished and Mimi was eyeing the dessert menu, Takeru excused himself from the table and headed for the bathroom. There, he did the things one usually does in a bathroom, washed up and left. Out in the little hallway that led back to the restaurant, he found Hikari waiting for him.

 

"Hey there," she said. "Sneaking off without me?"

 

"I wasn't meaning to. But now that you mention it..."

 

"Did you notice what Mimi was doing to Koushiro?"

 

He nodded. "Yep. I'm amazed he can still talk."

 

Hikari chuckled and took a step forward. She pressed Takeru against the wall and kissed him. Her lips against his, he opened his mouth to receive her, and they stayed clinched for a few precious moments. When they broke apart, Hikari ran her hand down Takeru's side and between his legs, and there gave his package a quick squeeze.

 

"If Mimi's going to be naughty tonight," she said, "I'm not going to let her outdo me."

 

Takeru grinned, and leaned in for another kiss. Back at their table, Mimi cajoled everyone into getting dessert. They finished up, settled the bill and made their way back out onto the streets.

 

"So are we still going to see a movie?" Takeru asked.

 

"I think so," Koushiro said. "Mimi?"

 

"Yep!"

 

"Sounds good to me," said Hikari.

 

In agreement, they made their way through crowds and traffic to the nearest cinema. Festooned with posters and marquees, warm yellow light spilled from its open doors. The lobby was packed with people, but from their conversation, Takeru gathered that most of them were there to see the latest action blockbuster. He and the rest of the group were in the mood for something quieter, so with Koushiro he went and bought tickets for a romantic comedy.

 

The four of them filed into the theatre, Mimi struggling under drinks and two huge buckets of popcorn.

 

"I can't believe you bought that," Hikari said to her. "There’s no way you’re still hungry."

 

"You've got to have popcorn when you go to the movies," said Mimi. "It's the law."

 

"She’s right," Takeru said. "It is the law."

 

"Exactly!"

 

By some unspoken consensus, they headed for the back row of seats. As Takeru had expected, the room was relatively empty, and when the lights went down they were ensconced in private darkness.

 

They sat through the adverts and trailers, sharing whispered conversations and delving into Mimi's snacks, then the film proper started. It was funny, but not hugely gripping, and Takeru wasn't surprised, when he reached over for another handful of popcorn, to see Mimi sneaking her hand onto Koushiro's thigh. He smiled, and taking his cue from her, let his own hand rest on the warmth and smoothness of Hikari's leg. She squeaked in surprise, engrossed by a scene in the film, but after a moment she murmured softly and wriggled closer to him, leaning against him over their shared armrest.

 

Mimi, of course, couldn't leave it at just that, and soon Takeru heard Koushiro's breath get a few decibels louder, and the distinct sound of cloth being ruffled. Takeru crawled his fingers further up Hikari's leg, under her skirt, and she cooed and parted her knees a couple of inches wider. Touching her panties, feeling the softness of her mound beneath them, he started to rub. She gasped, and her breath ghosting across his ear startled him; she'd moved in close to nibble at his earlobe. His cock stirred at the thrill.

 

Takeru felt the fabric of Hikari's panties turn damp under his touch. He heard Koushiro's fly being unzipped, and was about to slip beneath Hikari's waistband when she plucked his wrist away and replaced his hand on the arm rest. Turning to her, in the half-gloom he could just make out her giving him a naughty wink. Slowly, she slipped out of her chair.

 

"Hikari," he said, keeping his voice as low as possible. "What are you doing?" He couldn't see any ushers around, but caution kept him quiet.

 

"Shh," she said, and insinuated herself into the cramped space between Takeru's chair and the row in front of them. Even Mimi, busily rooting around in Koushiro's pants, stopped to watch.

 

Hikari undid Takeru's trousers, pulled them down to his knees and threaded his prick through the flap of his boxers. If he hadn't been completely hard a moment ago, he was now. For a moment, he saw an almost predatory gleam in Hikari's eyes, and then she was upon him, head in his lap, lavishing licks and kisses on his shaft. She went from its base to its tip, all the way up, slurping the first few drops of precum that escaped him, then engulfed his head in her lips and sealed them tight around it. He groaned, trying not to squirm, as Hikari swirled her tongue around his glans and probed its opening with her tongue tip stiffened.

 

"Oh, that is it," Mimi said, hissing through her teeth. "You are not beating me, Yagami."

 

The gauntlet thrown down, she yanked out Koushiro's cock, and climbed out of his chair into his lap.

 

"Ah, Mimi!" he said. "Careful."

 

She ignored him, taking hold of his hands and placing them on her tits. He murmured, and sank his fingers into them. No objections there, Takeru noted, and he shared a wry look with Koushiro as Mimi settled herself into place. Using the skirt of her dress to conceal it, making herself look like just another overly-affectionate girl sitting in her lover's lap, Mimi, Takeru guessed, squeezed her thighs tight around Koushiro's cock. Judging from her sighs, it was pressed up hard against her sensitive spots, too.

 

His attention was drawn away from his neighbours by Hikari, who stole it back with the lightest of nips: just enough teeth to remind him that she was there and liable to get jealous if he didn't keep his eyes on her. She took him deeper, sucking up his cock down to its middle, then three-quarters of the way, where he could feel her cheeks tightened fully around it and the tantalising twitch at the very back of her mouth. She wasn't being entirely altruistic; while she held his cock upright with one of her hands, the other was well below decks, and Takeru could hear the wet, energetic sounds of her fingers slishing through her folds.

 

With a bob of her head and a dramatic toss, Hikari took Takeru to the hilt. A jolt of pleasure struck him as his cockhead popped into the confines of her throat, and the muscles of her neck rippled around it. His joy tapered off into something lighter and sweeter as she pulled back, keeping herself suctioned to him so her lips slipped slowly along his shaft. Now she had the measure of him, she swallowed his prick on each descent, gulping it down until her lips were touching its very base. Takeru sat rigid in his seat, not daring to open his mouth for fear of how loud his moan would be. Hikari had no such compunction, and murmured happily around his shaft. She rolled her shoulder ever faster, and with it got louder, her blowjob faster and sloppier. Takeru could see his dick gleaming with saliva in the reflected light of the screen. He hunkered back in the chair and shivered with pleasure.

 

It was a pleasure that blossomed rapidly, intertwined with Hikari's. She leaned against Takeru, her legs and arms trembling, doing everything in her power to keep herself focused on his privates. At last, with an explosive "mmph!" she came, and her outrushing of breath and the convulsive tightening of her mouth set Takeru off too. He arched up from his seat, buttocks trembling in mid air, as fireworks whizzed around his body and brain. His cum erupted from him in great hot bursts, and each twitch of his balls prompted an involuntary twitch of his hips, thrusting his cock deeper into Hikari's throat. She took it with aplomb, and drank down his seed like it was ambrosia.

 

Hikari sighed and pulled back, leaving a lingering kiss on the tip of Takeru's cock. She licked her lips, then brought her fingers out from under her skirt and cleaned them off too, one at a time, catlike and fastidious. That done, she helped Takeru put his pants back on, straightened her skirt and reseated herself in her chair. She leaned over him, and the pair of them watched Mimi and Koushiro in their final dry-humping throes.

 

Mimi was gasping, apparently so turned on by the situation that the mere touch of Koushiro's dick through her panties was enough to get her off. Koushiro, naturally, was wearing a mask of ecstasy. The back of his head was slumped against his headrest while he massaged Mimi's tits and bounced her gently in his lap. She was squirming, the fabric of her stockings making whispery brushing sounds, just on the edge of hearing when the movie went quiet, as her knees and calves rubbed together. Her hand was in her lap, and Hikari and Takeru could see she was rubbing a little hillock in the fabric of her dress. Each pass of her hand seemed to make Koushiro's breathing a little bit louder, a little more ragged.

 

At last: a sharp "ah!," a delicate fluttering of her eyelids, a slow, exultant inhalation. Mimi came, and with a few quick twists of her legs, she inflicted the same on Koushiro. He groaned, leaning forward and burying his face in her shoulder, his hands dropping from her breasts to her sides. Quick as a flash, she reached into her handbag and whipped out a tissue. Reaching beneath her dress, she did something dainty, then brought the napkin out, wadded it up and stuffed it in into an empty (and fortunately opaque) soda bottle. Smiling, she levered herself off Koushiro, who scrambled to get his cock back in his pants, kissed him on the forehead and climbed over into her own chair. She looped her arm around Koushiro's and, like Hikari with Takeru, leaned lovingly into him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek in return.

 

They watched the rest of the movie in semi-sheepish silence. The only sound from their mouths until the credits rolled was the crunching of snacks and the glug of drinks, plus one brief splutter when Koushiro accidentally picked up the bottle Mimi had used for her tissue.

 

The lights came up, and the four of them left the theatre, emerging blinking into the brightness of the lobby. Mimi dropped their trash into a bin, then turned to her friends and said:

 

"So, good movie?"

 

"It had its ups and downs," Koushiro said, with a smirk.

 

"I had a lump in my throat at some bits," said Hikari.

 

"Honestly?" Takeru said, "I thought it sucked."

 

They devolved into fits of giggles that threatened to turn into outright guffaws

 

"God," said Takeru, once they'd recovered slightly, "can you believe we just did that?”

 

"I can," said Hikari. "I can still taste you."

 

“One second, guys,” Mimi said, “I just need to use the bathroom.” She whisked away, and the rest of them chatted until she came back. When she did, they left the cinema and walked on.

 

They wandered aimlessly, still whispering things to each other, trying to work out whether it hadn't all been some crazy shared dream. No, the conclusion was, no, it had been real, and one of the most exciting things they'd ever done, among a group that had done a lot of exciting things. It was Koushiro who brought them back to reality.

 

"So," he said, "what are we going to do next?"

 

"Where are we going to do it next, you mean," said Mimi.

 

"Shh!"

 

"Okay, fine," she said. "Then how about..." She pointed up, towards the horizon. "That!"

 

The others followed her finger, their eyes landing on Odaiba's towering ferris wheel. "The Daikanransha?" Hikari said. "I haven't been on that in ages."

 

"A little touristy, isn't it?" said Takeru.

 

Mimi pouted. "C'mon! Think how romantic it'll be, seeing the city all lit up below us."

 

"Romantic, hmm?" Koushiro said, and waggled his eyebrows at her.

 

"You put those away right this minute, mister." To Takeru and Hikari she said, "So? How about it?"

 

"Why not?" Hikari said. "It sounds fun."

 

"Alright, I'm in too," said Takeru.

 

Mimi crowed. "Yay! Let's go!" She took off at a speedy clip, and the rest of them followed in her wake. The wheel blazed against the sky, calling them towards it.

 

They made their way to and through the Palette Town shopping centre to the foot of the wheel, gazing up at its majestic bulk as they approached. The winding lines that led to the cars were almost empty, and bored-looking ticket touts occupied the booths.

 

"Lucky!" Mimi said. "There's hardly anyone here."

 

"I guess everyone's off doing other things," Hikari said.

 

"And it's not quite tourist season yet," Koushiro added.

 

"I'll get the tickets," said Takeru.

 

The wheel slowed gently as they approached it, and a car came to a swinging halt. A guard opened the door for them, and they trooped in, Mimi holding Koushiro's hand, Takeru holding Hikari's. The door snapped shut behind them, and there was a brief jerk as the wheel started up again. They took up places at the windows, staring out as the car began to rise.

 

Tokyo revealed itself to them, spread out below like a field of jewels. On one side rose its dreaming spires, each one an incandescent needle, garlanded by the rivers and tributaries of the roads. On the other lurked the sea, low and dark like rippling velvet, studded by the lonely running-lights of boats and ships. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” said Hikari with a sigh. She nudged Takeru in the ribs. “This is the bit where you say ‘not as beautiful as you.’”

 

“No, because then you’d laugh at me.”

 

“Well, true.”

 

Across the capsule, Mimi darted from window to window, marvelling at familiar landmarks turned magical by height. 

 

“Look, look Kou, there’s Rainbow Bridge! And there’s Tokyo Tower!”

 

“We see that every day,” Koushiro said, though he joined her in looking at it. 

 

“But not from up here.”

 

“Does that make a difference?”

 

“Hmmph. You have no romance in your soul. 

 

Koushiro caught Mimi’s hand and turned her to face him. He was smiling, his eyes full of warmth and love.

 

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, and bent to kiss her. 

 

Mimi flung her free arm around his back and pulled him in close. Her other hand she tightened around his, squeezing, their fingers folding in together. Opening her mouth, closing her eyes, she felt his lips press to hers and welcomed his tongue, joining him in silent communion. She was profoundly aware of herself and him: the thump of her heart, his lips’ softness, her skin, tingling, the play of the muscles under his shoulders. How much she loved him.

 

Parting from the kiss, but still clasping him, Mimi hid her face in the hollow of Koushiro’s shoulder, snuggling against him. She looked up, and peered at Hikari and Takeru, who’d fallen into their own sweet embrace. Then, she looked out through their car’s front window, over the space into the neighbouring capsule. 

 

“Hey,” she said, her voice low, “there’s no one in front of us.”

 

Koushiro caught her drift. “No one behind us either,” he said, with a similar note of seduction.

 

“Think we're high up enough?”

 

“Mmhmm.” 

 

And without any further discussion, they launched into a much hotter, much sloppier kiss, one that was all teeth and tongue and groping. Koushiro grabbed Mimi's arse with both hands, squeezing and kneading it through her dress, while she slipped her hand up beneath his shirt, trailing her fingers over his stomach and round his back. She spun him around, slammed him against the window and felt for his buttons, unfastening them as she found them. His shirt fell open, and she pressed her hands against his chest, grinding her palms against his nipples. He groaned into her mouth and gripped her bum even tighter.

 

Mimi felt one of his hands leave her bottom and travel up her body. Koushiro stroked her arm, tracing his way along it until he reached the strap of her dress, which he casually flicked off her shoulder. Reaching over, he took care of the other one and then, with a sudden, almost violent movement, he yanked down the front of her dress, exposing her breasts and their lacy white bra for just anyone to see. Anyone, at least, who might have been peeking into their capsule with a high-powered lens. Plus Takeru and Hikari, who were staring wide-eyed at them.

 

"What?" Mimi said.

 

"You two aren't seriously...?" said Hikari.

 

"I think they are," Takeru said.

 

"No way. No way."

 

"Well, when in Rome." And with a squeal from her, Takeru swept his arms around Hikari, feeling her up just as enthusiastically as Mimi and Koushiro were with each other. She happily reciprocated. Mimi grinned, turning her attention back to Koushiro.

 

He had his hand on her thigh and the other on her breast, and both felt heavenly as he wriggled his fingers against her sensitive skin. Quickly, carelessly, she reached behind herself and unsnapped her bra, tugging it away, baring her tits for his delectation. He bent down and buried his face in them, moaning, hefting one in his hand while he licked and sucked at the other. Attempting to cover every inch of her breast in kisses, eventually he latched on to her rosy nipple and made a suction cup of his mouth. Mimi groaned, the tightness and tingling flooding out from her teat, across her entire chest.

 

Koushiro let her nipple go with a pop and straightened back up. His hand completed the journey from her thigh to her crotch, and there she shivered as he rubbed her most delicate and, it happened, completely naked area.

 

"Mimi," he said, pausing in his explorations. "Where'd your panties go?"

 

She giggled. "I must have lost them when I went to the toilet. Well, they were wet."

 

"You mean you walked all the way here from the cinema with nothing on underneath? You're a pervert!"

 

"You're the one with your hand on my crotch."

 

"So are you."

 

Well, so she was. And how nice his cock felt, all thick, hard and swollen under his trousers. She rubbed it slowly, tip to balls, and felt his breath hitch in his chest as he leaned into her.

 

"Time for little Kou to come out and play," she said in a whisper.

 

"I thought we talked about 'little Kou.'"

 

"I like it. It's cute. And are you really going to argue about what your girlfriend calls your cock when-" She gave him a smouldering look, and finished in the huskiest tone she could manage: "-she wants it inside her?"

 

"I guess not."

 

"Thought so!" Mimi popped open Koushiro's fly button, unzipped his trousers and whipped them down, underwear and all. He stood naked and bewildered for a moment, then grabbed her, spun her around and forced her against the window.

 

Mimi whimpered; she loved it when he took control. Tits squashed flat against the cool glass, hard nipples crushed back into soft flesh, she spread her arms out to steady herself and then, her legs. Koushiro flipped up her skirt, gripped her waist, and she felt his cock, rigid and rampant up against the crevasse of her privates. With a growl, he thrust, and Mimi cried out in sheer joy.

 

Her walls moulded themselves to her dick, every motion, every smallest twitch making delightful sparks detach themselves from some hidden place and float up through Mimi's being. Koushiro's cockhead bumped her sweet spot and kicked up a shower of them, sending them racing through her core, into her mind and her trembling limbs. He bottomed out and hung there for a moment, panting along with her. Flexing her inner muscles, adjusting, she stared out of the window, Tokyo a blurred glowscape below.

 

Koushiro pulled back, and Mimi let out a moan so wanton and slutty it shocked even her. But that was nothing compared to the noise she made when Koushiro slammed back into her. His hips rocked against her rear, his balls swung and slapped her mound, she was forced forward against the thankfully toughened glass, turning her head to rest her cheek against it.

 

"Come on, Kou, do it!" she said, between gasps. "You want to fuck me harder, don't you?"

 

"Yes-I-do!" he said, grunting, and his words came with further thrusts.

 

The filthy sound of Mimi's juices being churned in her cunt resounded, mixing with groans, gasps, the smack of Koushiro's lips on the back of her neck, not to mention the impassioned sounds Takeru and Hikari were making. Mimi felt a sultry heat rising in her, a flush that covered her loins, her belly and her breasts, which Koushiro was fondling again, thumbs flicking over her nipples. His strokes were ecstasy, his retreats sweet, aching emptiness that made being filled all the better. She lowered herself further, thrusting out her hindquarters, bucking back against him and begging for more.

 

"You like it, don't you?" Koushiro's voice was right next to her ear. "How is it, looking out over the city, thinking about everyone looking back?"

 

"I love it!" Mimi was almost hysterical at her admission. "God, I love it! Fuck me Kou, fuck me where everyone can see!"

 

"Yeah!"

 

Koushiro grabbed hold of Mimi's thigh and lifted it high into the air, her leg dangling. She clawed at the window and balanced on one foot, revelling in the ache of muscle, the sheer athleticism of the pose. And with this new leverage, Koushiro was able to completely cut loose, jackhammering away at her. It no longer felt like his cock was going in and out, so fast was he; now it was like one undifferentiated pulse, a continuum of pleasure. Her pussy throbbed in time, her walls clamping down on his shaft.

 

Something raw rose in Mimi. Suddenly, every part of her that touched something else felt like it was filled with power: her nipples, rubbing against the glass, her arse, buffeted by Koushiro's hips, her inner walls and the soft spot that nestled within them. Even her clit, untouched 'til now, felt tight and tense under its hood. She took a breath, and her climax took her. Screaming, trembling, Tokyo at her front and Koushiro at her back, she came. She drank in the sensation: his touch, the smoothness of the glass, the blaze of the city, the uncoiling of her muscles, letting everything etch itself into her memory. And when Koushiro let himself go she remembered his cute groan, the furnace of his breath on her back and the way he shuddered to a stop, filling her full of wet, warm cum.

 

Mimi stood panting, her breath misting the window. For a few moments everything seemed still and silent. The stillness, it turned out, was because the wheel had stopped to let more people on. It soon started up again, and the skyline slowly shifted. The silence was a complete illusion. Takeru and Hikari were still rutting away, and being far from quiet about it.

 

Koushiro was still slumped over Mimi, holding her tight, his prick softening in her pussy. She wriggled herself off him and straightened up. Her nipples and breasts tingled where she'd been pushed up against the glass. She turned and embraced him, pressing her face to his. They shared a brief kiss, then he asked:

 

"How do you always talk me into these things?"

 

Mimi smiled. "Because you love me. And because under all that nerd, you're as naughty as me."

 

"I do love you, that's true."

 

Another smile, a peck on the cheek. "Love you too."

 

They held each other, until, with a sigh, Mimi let him go and reached for her bag. Bringing out some more tissues, they cleaned themselves up and put themselves back in order. They turned away from Tokyo, and immersed themselves in the equally impressive sight of their friends finish up their lovemaking.

 

Takeru and Hikari had indulged in a much lengthier kiss to start with, seeking to prolong their private, sacred moment as much as they could. Slowly, they stripped each other: Takeru's shirt first, then Hikari's blouse and bra. Hikari leaned back against the window as Mimi was getting fucked face-first against hers, and let Takeru run his hands across her pert breasts. His touch thrilled her, her nipples tingled as he tweaked them into erection.

 

"I want you to hold me up," she told him in a whisper. "Think the glass is tough enough?"

 

Takeru glanced across at Mimi and Koushiro, who were doing their energetic best to test it. "I think so," he said. "Let's do it."

 

"Mmm. Take my skirt off."

 

He slipped his hand beneath her hem and slid it around, searching for the fastening. Finding it, he undid it and let her skirt puddle around her feet. Hikari helped him roll down her pantyhose and then watched him push his way into her panties, sliding past her dewy pubes and between her lips. She was still wet from their adventure in the cinema, and his fingers skated across her mound with effortless grace. She whimpered and ground herself against them, feeling that fierce, forbidden pleasure welling up once more.

 

While Takeru frigged her - and oh, now he was worming his way inside, her entrance parted around his fingers - she reached out and undid his trousers. Tugging them down, she paused for a moment to admire the mighty bulge his stiff dick made in his underwear. In fact, it was so swollen that its purple tip poked out past his waistband. She swirled her forefinger around it, drawing a gasp from him.

 

"Heehee. Hello again," she said to it. That was all she could manage for the moment, though. Takeru's thumb brushed her clit and her knees buckled.

 

"O-oh god. Stop that!"

 

"What, this?" He pressed her button again, and she squealed.

 

"That's it!" Hikari grabbed Takeru's underpants and yanked them down. His cock sprang free, and while he was distracted she plucked his hand out of her panties. She bent over, pulling them down, and kicked off one shoe, leaving her panties and her hose dangling from one ankle. In this tatterdemalion state she straightened back up, wrapped her arms around Takeru’s shoulders and said:

 

"I want you. Now."

 

Not a word from him, just a nod. He grabbed her rear, pushed her against the window and hefted her into the air, where she crossed her ankles behind him, clinging to him with every iota of her strength.

 

Hikari looked down to see Takeru's cock bumping against her slit, every little tap producing a whisper that promised a shout. With his hands occupied, Takeru had some trouble keeping his dick on target, and his first few thrusts saw it sliding ineffectually - though very pleasantly - over her petals. She moaned and rocked against him.

 

"Come on," she said, "put it in already."

 

"Almost - there!"

 

Takeru pushed forward, and Hikari felt his cock brush apart her lips, the tip lodging in her pussy's opening. A thin hiss escaped her mouth; he felt huge and fearsome, and she closed her eyes and braced herself for the wonderful slow stretch he always liked to give her.

 

Centimetre by centimetre, slowly, smoothly, Takeru pierced Hikari to her very depths. She stared deep into his eyes and watch every little expression that flickered over his face, and, in letting him see hers, she opened herself to him, body and soul. Her walls accepted his prick perfectly, moulding themselves to it, and each extra bit entering her brought a flash of new pleasure.

 

Takeru bottomed out and, breathing slowly, he smiled at Hikari. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his, and he held her like that. While they joined in a kiss, Hikari rolled her hips, loving the subtle sensation of him shifting inside her, the sheer fullness of it. Soon, her need grew too strong, and she found herself grinding hard against him, while he too was trembling with restrained lust. Takeru squeezed her bum, she squeezed his shoulder blades, and by this unspoken agreement he pulled out of her, her walls and lips clinging to his cock as it went. When he thrust back in, it was as smooth and sweet as before, and only a little faster.

 

In this way they made their love. Hikari clung to Takeru, his skin warm and slippery with sweat under her hands, and he to her. Together they climbed the cliff face with infinite care and patience, every so often pausing to kiss and nuzzle and whisper passionate entreaties to each other. Intellectually, Hikari knew that this was the very opposite of intimate; fucking with two other people in the same position, and with nothing but a pane of glass between them and a whole city, to boot. She didn't care. Here was Takeru, and here was herself, and that was all that mattered.

 

Now that cliff face steepled towards the summit, and Takeru started going faster. Perspiration beaded on his and Hikari's foreheads. Her wetness leaked from her quim and either rolled down her legs or plip-plapped onto the floor below, a growing puddle marking her arousal.

 

"Ohh, Takeruuuuu," she said, groaning. "I love you!"

 

Takeru managed to gasp out "Love you, Hikari," and planted a sloppy, distracted kiss on her forehead. 

 

Hikari clenched her legs around Takeru's waist and closed her eyes, letting him carry her off into a reverie of bliss. When she opened them again, she peered across his shoulder and saw Mimi and Koushiro, finished up and watching them. She winked at them and turned her full attention back to her lover, back to the wonderful things he was doing to her. It was getting hard to concentrate. His cock was stirring up all kinds of feelings inside her, her voice rose in squeaks and squeals. He was moaning her name in her ear, Hikari, Hikari, Hikari, and she delighted in the knowledge that she was returning to him what he gave to her.

 

Takeru whimpered, shook, and his seed flooded into her. For a moment Hikari was forlorn, desperately worried that her orgasm would go to waste, but will and inertia kept him humping away. That was enough to topple her, to sound the blast of her climax and fill her with it. Limbs weak, mind awash, suffused with love, she screamed. She lost her grip on his waist and dropped back down onto her feet, riding out the rest of her rhapsody clinging to Takeru.

 

Hikari heard applause, and, releasing Takeru, stepped out from behind him to see Mimi and Koushiro clapping for them. Takeru turned too, and they accepted their ovation with embarrassed grins on their faces.

 

"Hope you liked the show," Takeru said.

 

Mimi whooped and cheered. "Encore, encore! No, wait, look. We're almost at the top."

 

The four of them - two distinctly dishevelled, the other pair still half naked - stood in front of the window and watched Tokyo and, particularly, Odaiba display to them its full glory.

 

"I'm so glad we did this," said Hikari as she watched the shimmering scene.

 

"The ride?" Takeru asked, "or the 'ride?'"

 

"Both," she said, while Mimi snickered in the background.

 

The wheel passed its zenith, and the skyline started to rise back up.

 

"And down we go," Koushiro said.

 

"Yup." Mimi turned to Takeru and Hikari. "You two ought to get cleaned up." She passed them a handful of her napkins.

 

"You've got an awful lot of these," Takeru said.

 

"Be prepared. Plus, I stole a bunch from the restaurant."

 

Stolen or not, Takeru and Hikari gratefully took the napkins and wiped themselves down, then redressed. They, Mimi and Koushiro spent the rest of the ride nervously checking themselves, smoothing down mussed up hair and unrumpling rumpled clothes. By the time their cabin was back on the ground, Hikari was reasonably sure that they weren't going to give the game away.

 

The wheel stopped, the car swung gently. The attendant opened the door and they stepped out, thanking him as they went.

 

"So where now?" Mimi asked, as they strolled away from the mighty Daikanransha. "The night is still young."

 

"A bar?" Takeru suggested.

 

"Arcade?" said Koushiro.

 

"How about karaoke," Hikari said.

 

In the end they did go to a bar, but only to plan their next move. Amongst the noise and hubbub, they sipped cool beers and discussed their options. Not even alcohol, however, could break the stalemate. So Mimi proposed another option.

 

"We've all had fun tonight, right?" she said. The others enthusiastically agreed. "So why don't we keep it going. You two -" she pointed at Takeru and Hikari "- come back to ours. And we'll keep it going."

 

"Did you have a specific kind of fun in mind, Mimi?" said Takeru.

 

"Maaaybe."

 

"I like the sound of that," said Hikari. She put an arm around Takeru and hugged him from the side.

 

"I'm with Mimi," said Koushiro. "You're very welcome to stay round ours."

 

"Alright, we will," said Hikari.

 

"Yep," said Takeru.

 

The four of them raised their glasses and clinked them together. They knocked back their drinks, stood and stepped out. The door shut behind them, and Odaiba, as it always had, embraced them. They had a way to go, but they were already home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to B (bsnaughtyartcollection.tumblr.com) for commissioning this one! Thanks to you for reading it! This is the second of four fics in my backlog I'll be posting this December. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for updates.


End file.
